


Art for 'better'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M, Quickybang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'better' by steeplchasers AKA Askance<br/>for the quicky_bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'better'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081054) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



 

 

 

       

 

 

 

         

 

 

 


End file.
